1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trim surrounding structural features, such as, doors, walls, windows, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a trim assembly formed around structural features, such as doors, walls, windows, and the like, wherein the trim assembly covers the siding and allows the siding to expand and contract according to its natural characteristics, while simultaneously enhancing the overall aesthetics of the siding.
2. Background of the Invention
A popular form of plastic siding is made to resemble clapboarding, and consists of a number of elongated pieces which are applied in overlapping relationship, similar to wooden clapboards, so as to shed water. Such synthetic siding has a tendency to buckle, bow, splinter, and crack when it is fixed too tightly to a wall or when it is otherwise restrained. Accordingly, when applying trim around such synthetic siding, consideration must be paid to the siding's inherent expansion/contraction characteristics. Furthermore, trim is typically applied by using caulking and/or adhesive materials. As such materials are messy and difficult to work with, what is needed is a trim that can be installed without the need for such materials.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a trim assembly which can allow the siding to expand and contract according to its inherent characteristics, and which can simultaneously enhance the overall aesthetics of the siding. Also needed is a trim assembly that can be installed relatively simply without the need for caulking and adhesives.